Bill Rizer
|-| Bill Rizer = |-| Metal Storm Bill = Summary Bill Rizer (also known as "Mad Dog" in his codename) is one of the two main protagonists in the Contra series, along with fellow commando and brother-in-arms, Lance Bean. He was a member of the "Contra" task force and one of the greatest soldiers that ever lived. Both combatants alone were able to repel numerous invasion attempts on Earth by extraterrestrial forces, mainly by the Red Falcon army, and were known as heroes worldwide after successfully defeating them completely during the Alien Wars. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A Name: Bill Rizer, "Mad Dog", Mystery G Origin: Contra Gender: Male Age: 34 (Contra 3D) Classification: Super Soldier, "Contra" Task Force Member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can survive in space), Weapon Mastery (Via his rifle/machine gun), Stealth Mastery (As seen in stealth stages on Contra: Return), Vehicular Mastery (Via Motorcycle), Teleportation (As seen here), Explosion Manipulation (Via Homing Missile, Crush Gun, Rocket Launcher, Parabola Grenade and Bomb), Fire Manipulation (Via Flame Thrower and Howitzer), Danmaku (Via Spread Gun), Statistics Amplification (Can increase the rate of fire and speed of his movement for a limited time via Rapid Fire/Speed Up), Energy Manipulation/Projection (Via Laser, Energy Shot, Laser Ex, Parabola Grenade and Wave Gun), Homing Attack (Via Homing Gun and Tracking Missiles), Forcefield Creation (Via Barrier), Plasma Manipulation (Via Plasma Thrower), Poison Manipulation (Via Gas Gun and Spore Hunter), Ice Manipulation (Via Frozen Gun), Electricity Manipulation (Via Electro Gun), Flight (Via Propellor and Contra Mech), Breath Attack (Via Wrath Wolf), Status Effect Inducement (Can confuse enemies via Scout DA-30), Sound Manipulation (Via RockStar), Weather Manipulation (Via Storm Drone), Earth Manipulation (Via Tentacle Devil Claw), Summoning (Via Mechanical T-Rex Head, Droid Helper, Storm Drone and Satellite Strike), Healing (Via Droid Helper) Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Defeated an alien robot who moved the moon) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Fought an alien robot that flew so fast galaxies were seen moving in the background), higher with Speed Up Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class Durability: Dwarf Star level (Comparable to soldiers who tanked the destruction of a planet at the epicenter with no injuries) Stamina: High Range: Several meters with his rifle, higher with other weapons Standard Equipment: A list of weapons Intelligence: High (A experienced soldier with a knack of mastering heavy weaponry, survival skills and guerilla tactics. Is knowledgeable of battle gear) Weaknesses: A glass cannon in most of the games. Vehicles and Contra Mech can be destroyed. Feats: Respect thread Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rifle:' Bill's default weapon. It has a semi-automatic rate of fire and deals relatively low damage. It also has a grappling hook that Bill can use to latch onto railings. *'Machine Gun:' Also known as Heavy Machinegun. It is similar to the default rifle in terms of damage, but it is fully automatic and fast-shooting. *'Spread Gun:' Also known as Spread, Spread Shot or Spray Gun. Enables Bill to shoot in five different directions. It is semi-automatic, but it was also capable of fully automatic fire, albeit slower compared to the Machine Gun, and deals relatively high damage. *'Laser:' Also known as Laser Gun. Bill fires a laser beam which inflicts high damage upon impact. If a consecutive laser was fired after the first, the first laser would disappear. It also sports additional properties such as homing or shooting in a specific direction. *'Flame Thrower:' Also known as Fire Gun or Fire Ball. Bill can shoot fireballs that spirals toward the target or one huge fireball that breaks off into eight smaller fireballs when it strikes a target. Charging the weapon will produce a large fireball that breaks into even more fireballs. *'Homing Gun:' Also known as Homing Shot or Homing Missiles. Bill fires rockets that home in on enemies, eliminating the need to aim. The damage of the projectiles is usually very low in order to compensate for this weapon's high versatility. *'Crush Gun:' Also known as Crush or Crash. Bill shoots blue missiles that deal high damage but suffer from short range. Once it hits an object or reaches a certain distance, the missile will detonate and the explosion will remain in place for a short time, dealing additional damage which can potentially amount for a heavily destructive attack. *'Rapid Fire:' Also known as Rapid Bullets. Bill can increase the rate of fire possible for his current weapon. It also enables projectiles to reach a farther distance and, in the case of the Spread Gun, adds extra projectiles. *'Barrier:' Also known as Barrier Shield or Force Field. Bill summons a barrier around him that makes him have temporary invincibility. He will flash red and blue, and any enemies that make contact with him will be destroyed instantly. *'Mega Shell:' Also known as Mass Destruction. Bill can use this special power-up in a symbol of a falcon to instantly destroy all on-screen enemies when picked up. *'Bomb:' Also known as M-80,000 Helio Bomb. Bill can set off an explosion that instantly destroys all enemies caught within its considerable blast radius and deals considerable damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Contra Category:Konami Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Snipers Category:Glass Cannons Category:Gun Users Category:Bow Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Knife Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Poison Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Bikers Category:Flight Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sound Users Category:Weather Users Category:Earth Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Weapon Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Mecha Category:Vehicle Users Category:Armor Users